


The Best People In Life Are Free

by emilywritesfics



Series: Tumblr Prompts [24]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Concerts, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 08:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilywritesfics/pseuds/emilywritesfics
Summary: "I went to this concert alone and you stepped in when some asshole hit on me."





	The Best People In Life Are Free

**Author's Note:**

> bellamysdelinquent asked: "for bellarke -- I went to this concert on my own and you stepped in when some drunk asshole tried to hit on me."
> 
> This doesn't 100% follow the prompt, but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Clarke hadn’t intended to go to the concert alone. She had asked everyone she knew; Raven, Harper, even Murphy, the slightly disturbing kid who lived below her. They all had said they were busy, but, goddammit, Clarke wanted to go see Taylor Swift and if she had to go alone, so be it. 

The opener had been pretty good. Not bad, but that wasn’t what she was there for. The first half was great; Clarke almost forgot that she was there alone. She got up, and sang along with everyone around her. She had a brief conversation with the girl sitting next to her about what songs they hoped she’d do.

 

* * *

During an interlude, while the opener came back on to play a song, Clarke got up to get herself some nachos.

 

“Hey there,” a voice said from behind Clarke.

She turned to see a greasy guy ogling at her.

“Hi,” Clarke said. She shot him a quick, uncomfortable smile before she turned back towards the line.

“What’s a girl like you doing at a Taylor Swift concert?” he asked.

Clarke turned back to him.

“I could ask you the same thing,” Clarke said.

“I was forced to bring my stupid little sister,” he said, rolling his eyes, “but now that I’m talking to you, this isn’t such a bad night.” He took a step towards her.

“I just want some nachos,” Clarke said, crossing her arms in front of her and taking a step back.

“Let me buy them for you,” the guy said.

“No thanks,” Clarke said firmly.

“No, really, let me,” the guy insisted.

“Dude, she said no,” said a voice from behind Clarke. 

She turned to see the guy that was ahead of her in line had turned, and was now glaring at the greasy guy who had been hitting on her.

“Who are you?” The greasy guy challenged.

“Would you like go ahead of me?” the guy in front of her asked Clarke, ignoring the greasy guy.

“That would be great, thanks,” Clarke said. She shuffled past him.

“Not you,” he stuck out his arm to stop the greasy guy from following Clarke, “you need to scram.”

“Or what?” the greasy guy said.

“Do you really want to do this over a girl who doesn’t even like you?” 

The greasy guy considered, then turned and walked away, muttering.

“Sorry, you just seemed really uncomfortable,” the man said, running his hand through his hair.

“I was,” Clarke said, “thanks.”

“Don’t worry about it,” he said, “I was just being a decent human being.”

“Well, still, thanks,” Clarke said. “I’m Clarke, by the way.”

“Bellamy,” he said.

“So, are you a Taylor Swift fan?” Clarke asked.

“My sister is,” Bellamy said. “She needed someone to come with her, and I can’t say no to her. What about you?”

“I love her music,” Clarke said, “unfortunately, everyone I know was busy tonight so I’m here alone.”

“Well, if you want, there’s an empty seat by my sister and I,” Bellamy said. “Only if you want though.”

“That would be great actually,” Clarke said.

 

She got her nachos and Bellamy bought a bag of popcorn for himself and his sister. He lead her towards his seat.

“Hey,” Bellamy said to a girl who must have been his sister.

“Finally,” the girl said, “you were taking forever.”

“He was rescuing me from some asshole,” Clarke said, “you can blame the asshole.”

Bellamy’s sister leaned to look at Clarke, then looked at Bellamy.

“Octavia, this is Clarke,” Bellamy said, “Clarke, Octavia.”

“Popcorn and a pretty girl,” Octavia said. “I guess I’ll forgive you for taking so long,” she teased.

Clarke had a great time with Bellamy and Octavia. She found out that she and Octavia had the same favourite song when it came on and they both sang along. During the slower songs, Clarke talked to both Octavia and Bellamy.

* * *

By the end of the concert, the three of them were laughing and talking on their way out.

“This is where my car is,” Clarke said once they got to the second floor of the parkade.

“Well, I guess this is goodnight,” Bellamy said.

“Goodnight,” Clarke said. She turned away, but quickly turned back. “Wait,” she said, “let me give you my number.”

“I’d like that,” Bellamy said. He pulled out his phone and handed it to her. She typed her number in then handed it back.

“I guess I’ll hear from you later,” Clarke said.

“Count on it,” Bellamy said.

“Goodnight,” Clarke said to Octavia.

“Night,” Octavia said.

* * *

 

The next time Taylor Swift went on tour, Clarke didn’t even have to ask who would go with her.

**Author's Note:**

> [come visit me on tumblr :)](https://harpermacintyre.tumblr.com/)


End file.
